Holding it Together
by Celestial-Bubble
Summary: Boruto is mad at his father who is always away and he decides to run away from home. Soon he finds himself surrounded by enemies and no one around to help. Can his parents save him in time before it's too late? [Naruhina]


_Since so many people liked this on Tumblr and really enjoyed it I'm going to upload it here too. It broke my heart to write this and I nearly cried a few times myself xD lol Enjoy it as much as you can_

* * *

><p>Hinata felt a tugging on her dress and looked down to find her young son frowning at her. She placed the dish she was cleaning down and turned to give him her full attention wiping off her hands on a towel. She normally would have kneeled down to look him in the eye but her distended stomach made that nearly impossible so she settled for sitting down at the kitchen table bringing him with her and sitting him on the table.<p>

"What is it sweetie?"

"Where's daddy?" It took an effort, but she was able to keep a smile on her face. Their son was a daddy's boy through and through, and it was getting harder to explain to him that he was busy. Being Hokage wasn't an easy job for Naruto, and he couldn't be home as often as they would have liked, and it was starting to affect Boruto negatively.

"We talked about this honey, he has to take care of all the people of Konoha so he can't be home as much as he used to," The explanation did nothing to appease her son and he started puckering his lip. This was going to be a hard day she could already tell. Her precious son was going to be moody all day.

"I wanted him to teach me some techniques today!" He swung his little fist down and if he were standing up he surely would have stomped his foot. She knew her child like the back of her hand.

"What did you want him to show you? Maybe mommy can help you." She smiled softly at him but he shook his head rapidly. She suppressed a sigh; he was as stubborn as somebody else she knew. Once his mind was set there, was no changing it.

"It has to be Dad! It's his specialty," Faster than she could react he jumped off the table and ran out the door. She watched as he ran across their backyard and into the woods out of her sight. Her old instincts kicked up, and she instantly felt dread wash through her. She took a deep breath and let it out, they were no longer in a war, that had long passed and these were times of peace, but still she worried about her son's safety. She couldn't shake the feeling of unease.

She bit her lip. To chase after him, or to leave him alone to work through his emotions, which would benefit him more? She stood up and walked towards the glass looking out at the sky. She saw only a serene blue sky spotted with puffy white clouds, but still she couldn't shake the feeling of alarm for her child. She clutched the curtains and released them coming to a decision. She put on her shoes and walked out the door following after him.

Stupid Dad. Stupid Mom. Stupid village. Stupid people! Why couldn't anyone give him time with his dad? It felt like forever since he saw him last. Thinking back it was yesterday when he tucked him into bed, but still! He'd been running through forest for a while and didn't recognize where he was. The trees looked denser and scarier as if they were reaching for him. Boruto held back the branch that nearly smacked him in the face and tripped over another one that was on the ground.

He fell scraping his knees and hands. He felt the tears well up in his eyes and nearly cried out from the pain when he remembered what his dad had said about being a ninja, and he stopped himself. He couldn't stop the tears that had already spilled onto his cheeks, but he at least could say he didn't scream out like he would have when he was younger. He was a big boy now, and he had to act like it.

He brushed his hands off and instantly stopped whimpering at the sting. He tried to ignore the pain and continued through the forest, slower now to avoid the branches, and stopped when he reached a clearing. Here was the perfect place to plan a prank. He remembered the stories Konohamaru-Sensei had told him about his dad playing pranks, and he knew how to get his attention.

He heard a rustle to his right and looked over, pulling out the shrunken he stole from his dad's pocket. He had saved it for a special occasion like this. A dark figure immerged and he threw it at his opponent. There was a small ouff; he caught the guy off guard. He really was a ninja! He barely concealed his sound of glee when somebody grabbed his arm.

"You're in the wrong place at the wrong time." The man was completely covered by a hood obscuring his body and face giving nothing for Bolt to work with. He had no idea where the guy came from, nothing to help him escape. The man started squeezing his arm tighter and this time he couldn't hold the scream of pain in.

He screamed for as long as his lungs would let him clawing at the guy's hand holding his arm and kicking out with his legs trying to find any form of relief. First he registered the sound of flesh hitting flesh and the sensation of falling. He hit something soft and instantly felt comforted by the familiar smell filling his nose.

His mom put him down on his feet and pushed him behind her taking a wide stance and raising her palms in the air. He widened his eyes in amazement. He had heard the stories of her prowess, but she had never showed him the extent of her abilities.

"Bolt stay behind mom! Do you understand me? Do. Not. Move!" He dashed behind the tree giving her room to fight. She turned her head slightly and nodded her head in approval. The guy stood up wobbling to his feet and the other guy, the one Bolt had hit, circled around her. The first man moved around until he was surer of his footing and moved towards Bolt's mom.

She dodged drawing the man away from Bolt. She waited until the man was close enough and made quick work with her hands hitting chakra point after point until the man's left side was dragging. The other man took that opportunity to hit her while she was distracted, and she stumbled. The other guy attempted to attack but with half of his body useless, he barely touched her. She backed away from the guys and wiped her face spitting out some blood. Boruto freaked out. He'd never seen his mother fight or bleed before, and it terrified him to see it now.

Bolt heard one of the men hiss, and the clearing was filled with two more guys ready to attack. Lucky enough for Bolt he was hidden behind the tree and they were more concerned with his fighting mother than him. The two pounced, but she was fast on her feet and moved around them hitting points as they passed, but one of them grabbed her hair and pulled her back roughly.

She yelped in pain and grabbed for his arms, but the other man restrained her arms making her vulnerable. One of the free men moved to her and punched her hard. He heard the smack of flesh and a small crack. He wanted to cry out for her, but his throat was clenched in horror making it impossible for sound to escape. If he didn't do anything, she wasn't going to make it!

He noticed his shrunken lying on the floor where the guy threw it after removing it. He tiptoed to it not wanting to attract the men's attention and grabbed it. He had to distract the one holding her hands then she could free herself. He ran towards that guy as fast as his little legs would allow him and knocked into his knees buckling them.

He fell hard but kept his hands firm on Bolt's mom. He stabbed the man's hands and with a yelp he realized her and tried to grab for Bolt. They weren't as fast as his mom though she was able to take out the guy holding her hair and the one who punched her before the other guy could reach him, and she grabbed for Bolt.

She backed up and faster than Boruto could comprehend she started running out the clearing. Over her shoulder, he had a clear view of the guys, they were slow to recover, but they would recover he had no doubt about that. Boruto felt the hot tears falling down his face and clutched his mother tighter. She had the advantage of moving first, but he could already see the guys standing and up running after them. They were faster than his injured mom and gaining on them.

"Mommy, faster! They're getting closer," he was sobbing uncontrollably at this point, and he didn't care if he didn't look like a ninja right now. He was terrified for himself, his mother, and for the baby. His mother patted his back pushing a little bit faster. He could hear her breathing heavily. Where was dad?! Why had he run so deep into the forest? This was all his fault why hadn't he just listened to her?!

"It's going to be okay Bolt. Don't worry." He was brought closer to his mother's chest, and she cradled him against her neck letting him sob into her neck like he did when he was younger. He glanced up in time to see one of the guys forming signs with his hand. He was going to scream a warning when his mother clutched him painfully tight and yelled out in pain.

His eyes widened in horror as Hinata fell to her knees still clutching him without fail, "MOMMY!"

She opened one eye, and he saw the sweat glistening on her forehead and the violet flecks in her eyes. She was always so pretty and serene; he had never seen such a pained expression on her face, and he hoped never to see one again. He felt the tears falling faster feeling the pain with her as only a child could. He touched her face and glanced in horror over her shoulder to the men.

One of them ripped him out of her arms and threw him onto the ground. He screamed out both from pain and dismay. He sat up and watched the men surround her. He clutched the ground trying to stop the shaking in his hands, and the sharp pain in his hands from falling earlier gave him something else to focus on. He had to breathe. He couldn't breathe; everything was just cold. He only felt fear, nothing but that, he couldn't focus on breathing. He started gasping trying to take any amount of air into his lungs.

"Bolt calm down! Mommy will be okay, just breathe like you always do, in and out. There you go sweetie just like that. Keep it up," He finally was able to get a lung full of air, and he focused on his breathing. One of the men grabbed her by the throat and tears started falling down her eyes. Did she really believe it was going to be okay?! Another man stepped behind her grabbing her hands and held them in his grasp pulling out a kunai knife.

He had to help her. He had to help her. He had to help her even if it cost him his life! The men didn't even bother looking at him too consumed with trying to hurt her to pay him any mind. Where were the other two men? Bolt had lost his shrunken, and now he had no weapon. He sobbed into the ground feeling so helpless. How could he save her?!

"NO!" He jumped at his mother's cry and watched her eyes bulge in terror. She started struggling against their hold bending her neck towards her stomach trying to cover it, but the man held her arms firm. Where did the man holding her neck go? She threw her head up sending hair everywhere, "Don't you dare touch my baby! Anything but the baby!"

The men started laughing obviously unperturbed about injuring an unborn child. One of the men touched her stomach, and she shrieked whether in pain or fear for the child he wasn't sure he just knew he couldn't stop shaking, and everything was blurry. He saw a circle of blood forming on her skirt, and soon a trickle falling down her leg, but he didn't see the men stab her to cause the blood.

At the sight of the blood, he started screeching, burning his throat until the men started paying attention to him. She wasn't moving. She wasn't moving. She wasn't moving. Why wasn't she moving?! His vision began to blur around the edges and breathing was becoming harder, again. The men released her turning to him, but he was so consumed by her he didn't care about himself only that she was now falling towards the ground.

Everything slowed down, and he watched strands of hair flying from her face as she fell. He watched as her skirt flew around her distorting the blood that was forming at the front of her legs, watched as her face was bruised and flushed from her fighting. He waited to see her land, but he was whisked into the air before he could.

He started in surprise as he watched the men and the spot where he was previously standing. How did he get to the opposite side of the clearing? His nose was filled with yet another familiar scent, and for the first time since the whole ordeal, he felt hope, hope that everything would be okay. He saw white, orange, and quickly followed by the unfamiliar red eyes of his father. He quickly looked to where his mother should be lying on the floor, but she was gone.

He felt his heart speed up in fear and glanced over to see her resting on his dad's other shoulder. He'd seen her sleeping there before, and if he tried hard enough he could think that was the same reason she was doing it now, it helped him gather control of his breathing. Naruto growled at the men who were still in shock at losing their prey. He kneeled down gently lying Hinata against a tree and placed Bolt right next to her. He took off his jacket laying it on top of her and turned towards the men, but the message, he spoke, was for Bolt, "Watch her."

Faster than his eyes could follow he saw at least five clones of his father appear, and all of them were seething with anger. Each one of them had elongated teeth, spiky hair, and the burning red eyes unique to his father's fox. He was glad his father was finally there to help. He didn't even pay attention to the fight he was too concerned with his unmoving mom.

He sat on her lap like he used to do and touched her bruised cheek and distended stomach. Her image became wavy and distorted making it impossible to see details of her face. Then the tears fell from his cheek, and he could finally see her image better. She didn't cover his hand with her own, she didn't smile gently, and she didn't say his name sweetly followed with her rubbing her face against his until he laughed. None of that happened, and he cried harder.

He choked on his tears he was crying to roughly. Was he going to lose her because of his stupid needs? He cried into her neck trying to find any form of comfort, and nothing would ease the pain in his chest. Just like that he was lifted into the air along with his mother underneath him. He glanced up to see his raging father and over to see the men all on the ground in various deformed shapes. They were flying through the trees towards their home and the men soon became specks. He glanced over to his father who was radiating anger like he'd never seen before.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't…"

"Be quite." Bolt instantly stopped. He had never heard his dad's voice so gruff before nor had he heard such fury making his voice deeper, and scarier. He was so scared for his mother, his baby sibling, and now of his father he couldn't stop shaking or weeping. He wasn't sure how he had enough tears to last this long, but they never ceased.

They reached the village faster than Boruto thought possible and the hospital even quicker than that. His dad stormed through the door demanding assistance instantly. All the nurses seemed taken aback by his presence and quickly started running to assist when he started bellowing commands.

"Who is making such a ruckus in my hospital?!" Aunt Sakura came around the corner scowling, but instantly changed to her doctor mode, as he liked to call it, when she saw them. She ran towards the nurses guiding them. They rolled a gurney towards them and gentler than Boruto would have thought his dad possible of in his state, laid her down. His father grabbed him just as gently under the arms and pulled him off his mom.

"Stay here. I'll keep you updated as much as I can, but don't you dare go into my operating room Naruto! Everything is going to be okay," Bolt desperately wanted to believe that but her face didn't look as sure as her words. His dad growled out a response that Bolt couldn't understand and soon his mother was being wheeled away from him. The blood on her dress had bled through to the jacket and the bruises darker. Was he going to lose both of them?

He clutched at his dad's shoulders unsure of how to react. The tears still came in droves. His father started walking through the hospital until they were outside a huge double door and moved to the waiting area in front of it. This part of the hospital was empty leaving them alone, he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not because his dad still had red eyes, but at least his teeth weren't as long. Naruto put him down gently and took a seat never meeting his eyes. He leaned his elbows onto his knees and raised his hands until he could rest his chin there.

Bolt climbed awkwardly onto the seat next to him. He maneuvered until he was facing him completely and sat cross-legged on the chair. His dad never moved. Never made eye contact with him, but instead stared deathly at the doors. His eyes eventually turned from red to his natural blue, and Bolt felt a sigh of relief. If only for such a slight thing, he was thankful.

His own eyes never stopped leaking, and his sleeves were well soaked by now. He only sobbed for his mother's well-being and for the loss of his father's love. After a few more minutes, he couldn't take the silence anymore. He grabbed his dad's sleeve and wailed into his shoulder, "I'm so sorry Daddy! I never wanted this to happen!" hic, "I want my mommy. Will she be okay? I don't want her to leave us forever. Please don't be mad at me. I don't know what to do without either of you. Say something, please."

He was breathing heavily finding it hard to catch a breath, and now his dad's shoulder was as soaked as his sleeves were. Now he was going to be even madder than he was before. Why couldn't he stop messing up?! He cried harder finding no end to his tears. Still there was no response from Naruto making him cry longer. "Where did they take mommy? Why can't we see her? I just want mama!"

He only started sobbing mom over and over until his dad stood up stomping over to a wall. He punched the wall making the whole room shake slightly. Bolt yelped in surprise and panicked. This was it. The last straw. His father hated him for sure now. Naruto moved his fist away from the wall where a giant crack now stood, and several fragments fell away with his hand.

Boruto didn't even bother to wait for his dad to tell him to leave he ran from the room wiping the tears as he went. He had to find somewhere to go. He didn't have anyone anymore. His mother and father hated him for sure now; they would never forgive him for what he'd done. He ran and ran until he spotted a familiar place. He walked inside comforted by the smell of his favorite food and crawled onto a stool sitting next to an older man.

"Another bowl of ramen for the boy, please. How about you tell me your problems son," He glanced at surprised and started telling the whole story, everything from the beginning.

Naruto had no idea how long he stood there staring at the fissures in the wall. The fragments had stopped falling leaving him nothing to stare at, but the giant dent he left in the wall. He was going to have to pay for that. Those were the least of his concerns; first he'd have to make it through this surgery before he could even think about mundane things like fixing the wall.

First she would have to survive before he could function rationally. He hadn't realized when, but his literal world revolved around her and if she didn't survive he had no idea how to carry on. He had responsibilities though, and he couldn't leave his son without both a father and. He wouldn't think like that.

She would make it. The baby would make it. They would all be fine and be the big happy family that they were. He was finally able to feel the anger subside and the fear along with it. He had to stay strong he couldn't crumble now, but the sound of his son helplessly calling for his wife destroyed him and grated against his little control.

He was angry, but he couldn't be mad at his son, but he wanted to be, and that made him even more enraged at himself. How could he put his son through that? More importantly how could he leave his pregnant wife to defend both their son and unborn child? He was the worst scum, and that was the real source of his emotional turmoil, self-hatred.

He breathed out a sigh running his fingers through his short hair. He turned around to confront Bolt now that he was sure he could finally speak without growling, but his son was gone and with him the little control Naruto was able to muster. He wasn't losing his entire family in one day! That would destroy him. He would not make it through that. They were his everything, and their destruction would lead to his own.

He ran towards the nurse's station hoping to acquire any information he could. The nurse looked at him in surprise. Before he could even speak the nurse replied, "I'm sorry hokage-sama, but we haven't heard anything about your wife yet. She's still in surgery."

"I know, but have you seen my son? He ran away while I wasn't looking."

She blinked in surprise and shook her head turning towards another nurse, "Diane, have you seen his son around here?"

The other nurse stopped, and she gave them an inquisitive look until she perked up, "Yeah I saw him run out the door a few minutes ago. He looked upset."

Of course, he looked upset. He probably thought he had nobody now when Naruto never responded. Hinata would have instantly known something was wrong with him her motherly instincts were unrivaled, but Naruto was too concerned with himself to bother comforting his son. Another reason why she couldn't leave them, she was the glue to their family. She kept them all sane.

He ran out the door with a wave of thanks to the nurses and started running around Konoha like the crazy Hokage he was. He asked everyone if they'd seen his son and majority of them saw him running around, but no one knew where he was. He started losing hope as the sun began to set, and the sky grew with colors of pink and peach.

He was scratching the back of his head as he slowed down; he could smell ramen. His stomach gave a growl, and he berated himself for even thinking about food at a time like this when he heard crying. He walked towards Ichiraku and ducked under the hanging fabric and was surprised to find Iruka holding his son.

Iruka glanced up at the sound and smiled softly patting his sons back who had his faced turned into his neck sobbing incoherently. He assumed it was incoherent until he sat down and paid attention to the muffled words, "I hurt my mom, and I killed the baby! Now my dad hates me, and I'm all alone. I don't know what to do."

His chest squeezed in pain. He was the worst kind of father doing this to his son. He leaned over the counter resting his head on his hands. After a few seconds of self-loathing, he steeled his resolve and turned to pat his son on the back, but Bolt paid him no mind only cried harder. "He hates me! I hurt mommy and the baby."

His voice cracked and that in turn broke Naruto's heart. Iruka smiled at Naruto and spoke up, "He doesn't hate you. No, in fact, I'm positive he loves you very deeply. Don't worry, son, your mom will be okay, and so will the baby. Sakura is a brilliant doctor, and I have faith in her abilities to save your mom." He quirked his brow and Naruto knew that last part was just as much for him as it was his son. He smiled at that.

"How," hic, "do you know for sure?"

Naruto frowned, "Idiot! I would never stop loving you nor could I ever hate you." He smiled at that. Saying the words aloud felt right. He should have said them earlier, but it was better late than never.

Boruto jolted in surprise and turned towards his voice. "Dad?" He started sobbing harder and reached towards him clenching and unclenching his fist like he did when he was a toddler, and he was asking to be held. "I'm so sorry Daddy. I didn't want this," He started bawling more and Naruto grabbed him.

He took his son from Iruka and held him tightly to his chest as he cried. His face was so red and blotchy he had been crying for hours straight now, and he was going to have the worst headache when he was finally done. "No Bolt, I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I wasn't there for you when you guys needed me most, and I'm never there when you want me, but I promise you this son. Whenever I'm not with you, you're always on my mind, and as soon as I can I'm coming back home to you and your mother. Never doubt my love for both of you. I love you with my whole heart, Bolt."

"Really? Even after what I did to Mommy?" Bolt sat up staring at him with watery eyes. He frowned at his son. He was taking all the blame for this too, huh? What a couple they made together both self-berating.

"You didn't anything to mom. Those men hurt her, not you, and I got them back for everything they did to her," he patted the top of his head sending Bolt's hair into an even messier array. His son sniffed but finally the tears ceased. Well, he could do at least that. He asked Teuchi for some water, and he quickly filled him a glass. "Here, son, drink you need to rehydrate after all the crying you've been doing."

His son grabbed the glass he held out and took drag after drag until the whole thing was gone. Naruto wiped his tears away and placed the glass on the table. He stood up and thanked both men holding his son. They waved him off, and he started towards the hospital. By now there should be some news from Sakura.

His son started dozing off in his arms and for that he was grateful. He wasn't sure if Bolt could handle bad news right now, and he desperately needed some sleep after the day they had. He walked towards the front door of the hospital, and they opened up when he stepped close. He walked past the nurse's station and towards the surgery wing.

As soon as he stepped into the room Sakura pounced, "Where the hell have you been?! I told you not to enter my surgery room not to leave. Who leaves in the middle of their wife's surgery?"

"Calm down, Sakura. I had some problems with Bolt."

She glanced at the sleeping boy, and her ire subsided. She was probably thinking about her own problems with Sarada and understood completely. She waved him over and took him through the doors towards a room.

He couldn't bring himself to ask the question yet, and she hadn't offered the information during her yelling. How was Hinata? Did she… did they… was everything… okay? He felt his heart speed up, and he held his son closer. In the worst situation, he had his son, that didn't help to ease the pain though.

Sakura turned around and gave them a concerned look then a cocky grin. "You love me because I'm a miracle worker. Both Hinata and the baby are going to be okay. She's still on a transfusion though because she lost a lot of blood, but I was able to keep her stable."

Naruto felt every muscle in his body relax. Sakura opened the doors for him and once he was inside she left him alone with his family. He sat down in the chair next to his wife and finally sobbed out in relief. He couldn't allow himself to cry before but now that everything was okay he had no control left. He silently wept as he watched the heart monitor give steady beeps to assure him of his wife's life.

She was going to live. They were both going to live; he couldn't have hoped for anything better. He rubbed his son's back for reassurance and wiped his face. After a few minutes, she began to stir. She opened her eyes, and he never thought he'd seen such a beautiful shade of lavender before. She attempted to sit up, and he reached towards her, "Easy. You're fresh out of surgery."

He laid Bolt next to her and helped her adjust the bed into a sitting position. He sat near her legs so not to jostle anything and grabbed her hand. The tears, he had been able to stop before, were spilling onto his cheeks again. She reached for him, and he leaned into her hand. God, this touch he thought he'd never feel again. He leaned closer to her needing more reassurance that she was alive and well.

He kissed her softly not wanting to hurt her in any way. She met him and smiled against his lips touching his jaw as she moved against his lips. He wanted the kiss to last forever to know she was always okay, but he eventually had to pull away to allow them both to breathe. Bolt was starting to stir next to her, and soon his little fist was rubbing his eyes. He stood up when he saw she was okay and almost jumped straight on her if Naruto hadn't grabbed him before he landed.

"Easy there buddy. We got to be gentle with mommy she needs to rest."

She smiled softly and reached for Bolt, "It's okay. I'm alright, come here honey," She glanced at Naruto, "You too. I want to hold both of my favorite men."

They embraced, and Naruto finally let himself relax. His family was with him, and everything was going to be okay. He could finally let himself enjoy the feeling of his wife and children in his arms. They would all make it through this. They stayed embraced until Naruto felt like he was suffocating her.

He pulled back and stared into her violet eyes. She stared back at him and gave her signature smile, but this time it was lethargic at the ends. She was staying awake for their sake, but right now it was best for her to sleep, and glancing over at Bolt he was tired too. It had been a long day for them all. He stood up making sure he didn't hurt her as he did.

"Alright, it's been a long day and I think you guys should get some rest. I'll get Sakura to check you one last time before you do though," He turned away, and she grabbed his hand. He glanced back at her, and she was frowning.

"Don't go, please." It took every fiber of his being to keep standing without crumbling into a mess next to her. That please shattered all his walls, and he did, in fact, sit down. He nodded his head slightly because his throat was choking up with emotions. He shouldn't have left in the first place to leave her to deal with their son alone. He could at least make it up to her now by staying by her side.

"Fine, but you have to tell me if anything hurts or even feels off. Deal?"

She nodded her head and scooted over to give him some room. He didn't want to sit next to her in case anything happened and the nurses needed to get to her faster, but he also couldn't stand not being able to hold her and reassure himself of her safety. It had been several long hours going back and forth wondering if she would still live and now that she was he needed her near.

He lifted Boruto up and held him in his arms while he settled in next to her. He focused on her face making sure he didn't do anything to harm her even slightly, but she stayed neutral only smiling softly rubbing her belly. He adjusted Boruto until he was comfortable on his lap and adjusted one arm around her head so he could hold her. Hinata settled onto his shoulder and sighed out.

He moved his hand to rest on her stomach so he could feel his other child as well. He came too close to losing them both. The baby apparently wanted to feel him too because he felt her kick against his hand. He smiled, and Hinata giggled rubbing her stomach. "Somebody is wide awake."

"Good. I almost lost both of you today. Don't you dare do anything like that again you hear me."

She pouted her lip but said nothing. She obviously didn't want to agree with him but now wasn't the fight about this. He'd let it go for now, but they would discuss this. They adjusted until they were comfortable, and he stayed up listening to everyone's breathing. Bolt was snoring softly and snuggled deeper into his chest while Hinata sighed out and leaned into him more. She did that often, and the normality of that gesture tore him apart.

He leaned his head against hers and took a deep breath and her scent filled him with comfort. The scent that was uniquely hers that put him to ease. She smelled like plum and vanilla, and it was his favorite scent in the world because it was hers. He squeezed his arm and felt his son squirm a little until he settled back down. He was content with just staying like this. He settled further into the bed and sighed out in relief. His favorite people in the world were safe and sound in his arms, and he wouldn't want it any other way.


End file.
